


(it) doesn't really matter

by lovexoright



Series: nct oneshots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, donghyuck is haechan, flashfic, i think, in case u didn't know, lowercase intended, wordvomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexoright/pseuds/lovexoright
Summary: “haechan, come on, get out of bed.”





	(it) doesn't really matter

**Author's Note:**

> from writing-prompt-s (tumblr): begin your story with “it was raining quite hard" and end it with "and then, it seemed to rain a little bit harder.”

it was raining quite hard.

donghyuck was laid on his bed in the dark room, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for the dreaded words he knew were coming. and soon. 

“haechan, come on, get out of bed.”

without any complains the boy did as he was told, sitting up in his bed. not long after his feet hit the cold tiles of the floor and he was standing.

he had figured out a long time ago that the best way to deal with it was to not deal with it. no thinking. just do. just do what he was told. 

“we’re going to be late, hurry up!”

and he did. he took a few steps forward until he reached the closet and picked some random clothing, just choosing what was on the top of the pails.

it didn’t matter anyway. when they arrived at wherever they’re going their stylists were going to dress him in something else, after all. 

another few steps and he was outside his shared bedroom, closer to the bathroom. 

but when he reached the bathroom and gripped the door handle, the door didn’t open. 

“sorry, i’ll be out in a few!” the voice from inside the room yelled.

donghyuck didn’t say a word as he turned around, walking towards the second bathroom. the one that was a good 224 steps away. he had counted at some point. 

“ya, haechan-ah! hurry up, would you?” 

not a word was uttered as he stepped into the empty bathroom. he left his new clothing on the closed toilet lid as he undressed, seconds later stepping into the cold water of the shower. there wasn’t time to wait for the warm water to come. 

he did the necessary, washing his hair and body with some soap. and then he was outside the shower again, cold air hitting his now wet body. 

donghyuck quickly wiped off himself and put on his pants with some struggle, making him want to just walk into the bedroom again and fall into his bed. but he couldn't, he had to hurry. there was no time for that.

“haechan, come on or we’ll have to leave without you!” 

said boy put on his shirt, not caring about the three buttons on the top. he then slid into some socks, one which was white and one which was black. 

not bothering to take a look in the mirror he just brushed through his hair in five quick strokes and his teeth with fifty.

“last chance, haechan!” 

donghyuck unlocked the bathroom door, bringing his worn clothes with him back to his room and threw them into the laundry basket. he then picked up his airpods and phone as he walked back out to the hallway. 

“finally” taeyong voiced as he saw donghyuck. he opened the door, practically vibrating where he stood, high on coffee and impatiently waiting for donghyuck to finish putting on his shoes. 

the younger tied his shoes slower than he usually would, feeling pressured under his hyung’s heavy stare. 

but he finished. as he walked towards the door he met eyes with taeyong, who looked just as tired as donghyuck felt. he looked away and walked out the door, waiting for the elder to lock it. 

they walked side by side down the long corridor. it was silent. too silent. 

donghyuck put his airpods in and loud music immediately started to play. it was some english song he had heard maybe one or two times before. he wasn’t really sure what it was about. but it didn’t really matter much. as long as it wasn’t silent anymore.

they finally reached the doors that lead outside. their manager was stood there, holding an umbrella big enough for two, waiting for the last members to appear. as he noticed them he started talking, probably saying something about them being late.

donghyuck ignored him, walking into the open. he was met by the rain as he did, not caring how his clothes and hair would get wet. it would dry fast enough. 

he walked up to the car that was waiting, opening the door and climbing in. 

a few tired smiles were sent his way when he sat down in the last available seat in the back, where he was squeezed between jaehyun and the side of the car. donghyuck tried to return the smiles, but he’s sure it ended up looking more like a grimace than anything else. 

donghyuck paused the music and closed his eyes, listening to the light chatter of some of the members talking to each other, not really focusing on anything in particular. he kept his eyes closed when he heard the doors opening again, knowing it was taeyong and the manager entering.

it seemed to get noisier then, though the members seemed to hush. the rain was loudly hitting the ground outside and the top of the car. it was nearly too loud. 

the door closed and the car started moving, driving the members to their first schedule of the day. 

the young boy opened his eyes just to look out the window, trying to ignore the way taeyong was searching for his eyes. 

he knew the older was worried. though donghyuck was a brat at times, he was never straight out rude. not without a reason. 

but donghyuck didn’t have a reason. and if he did, he didn’t know it. 

he shut his eyes closed again, hoping the older would think he was just tired. three minutes went and he re-opened them, glancing towards their leader. 

a silent sigh left him as he was met by the sight of the back of taeyong's head. 

and then, it seemed to rain a little bit harder.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not fluent in english so please let me know if you see any mistakes! also idk if this qualify as angst but i was feeling kinda sad when i wrote it so ?? also i'm not sure if i like how this ended but i'm somewhat satisfied. thank you for reading!!


End file.
